1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness having a tubular outer member and one or plural conductive paths that are inserted in and protected by the outer member.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire harnesses are used for electrically connecting apparatus installed in an automobile. Wire harnesses are equipped with a tubular outer member and one or plural conductive paths housed in the outer member. For example, JP-A-2011-254614 discloses a wire harness which is long and is routed so that part of it runs under the floor of an automobile. The portion, running under the floor of the automobile, of the wire harness goes straightly. In the wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2011-254614, a phenomenon occurs that in its straightly routed portion the conductive path(s) housed in the outer member shakes due to vibration etc. that occur while the automobile is running.